Wild Hearts
by Earth Star
Summary: AU In the old West, Amelia is kidnapped, but never fear Calamity Lina and Wild Gourry are on the job...unless a cranky hermit rescues her first. ZA, LG
1. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own "Slayers" or any of its' characters, and I don't wish to make a profit from this story.

Author's Note: This is a story I've been working at on and off, since last year. It all started from a plot bunny I got when I watched an anime OAV called "Early Reins." I'm more than halfway done writing it, so I figured I could start typing it.

Anyway, before I begin, I should point out that in this story, Zelgadis in not a chimera, but a regular human and this is an Alternate Universe.

Chapter 1

Kidnapped!

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor declared. The train's almighty whistle sounded off in warning of its' soon departure.

The conductor hummed to himself, fetching his pocket watch. "Right on time as usual.."

"WAIT! Wait for me!" A girl carrying a suitcase in each hand ran as fast as the wind, as she struggled to keep her balance.

The conductor suppressed a chuckle as the girl nearly tripped on the hem of her dress.

"You just made it Miss." he laughed, as he took her luggage.

"I know." She panted. "I had some last minute packing."

"That happens to my wife and daughter every time." He flashed a fatherly grin. "May I see your ticket?"

The girl relaxed and gladly gave her ticket. "I'll take you to your seat Ms..."

"Amelia." she replied, brushing the bangs away from her eyes. She stepped lightly onto the train, carefully picking up the hem of her dress. Dresses could be so annoying! Amelia was tripped at least twice a day because of them! She really should consider wearing pants more often.

The conductor led Amelia into the passenger car. Swarms of people buzzed in and out the aisles of the car as they found their seats like a bee findings its' flower.

Amelia had to keep shifting from side to side to avoid being bumped into. She was nearly successful, until she knocked shoulder to shoulder with a man.

"Watch it!" he snapped. The smell of fresh alcohol reeked from his breath. It smelled like he hadn't bathed in awhile as well.

If Amelia's nose hadn't been attached to her face, it would have instantly run off to get away from the stench. She fanned the air to blow away the smell, but didn't let it spoil her cheerful mood. She wiggled through the crowd and finally found her seat.

Once she was settled in, the conductor tipped his hat and left. There was another loud whistle as the train departed from the station. Amelia cast a quick glance at the other passengers and then gazed absent mindedly out the window, admiring the passing scenery.

A sad smile formed. To think she was returning home from her final year of boarding school, and her father wouldn't be there to greet her.

"_I can't believe it's been a year since Daddy died." _

She hugged herself for comfort. She'd miss her father terribly, but at least he was with her mother now. Besides, she knew they were watching over her from high above in heaven.

The thought eased the pain, but the wish to see his smiling face remained.

Amelia lazily let her finger trace the shape of her reflection in the window. It was going to be a long train ride till they reached Seyrune. The only reason Amelia was returning to her old home was to settle her father's will with Alfred.

She had just turned 18 the other day, so now she was supposed to inherit the fortune left by her father. If not for that, she might had considered taking up on Sylphiel's offer to come and stay with her for a week or two.

Amelia smiled. She and Sylphiel weren't best friends, but they enjoyed each other's company and she gave her a shoulder to cry on as she grieved for her father. Amelia did appreciate Sylphiel's kind gesture, but she had to go home for the settling of the will.

Amelia sighed. At least Alfred would be there to greet her. He was the only family she had now, well except her sister, but God only knows where she was.

Amelia slouched in her seat. A scuffle brought her attention to the front. Three men were jumping from their seats all at once, like a pack of wild dogs tackling a deer. The tallest of the three was the smelly man she'd bumped into.

She grimaced as she noted that the other two appeared to be just as filthy.

The men stood in the archway. The tall man reached into his vest.

Amelia's heart stopped beating.

In a swift reflex, he revealed a pistol.

BANG

The gun shot rang though the air. There were a series of screams and shrieks of fright.

"Quiet!" the man ordered, as his companions also brought out guns. He shot into the air again.

Frozen, Amelia tried not to tremble. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. A train robbery!

Amelia wasn't sure if she was breathing. She'd read about train robberies in the newspapers frequently, but seeing it in front of her was far more fearsome.

The man glared at the crowd. "Alright! Listen up! You all just do what I say and there won't be any...accidents."

Amelia's chest tightened. _Calm down!_ Panicking wasn't going to help.

The man stepped forward, waving the mouth of his pistol. "Which one of you is Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrune?"

All of Amelia's reassurances were demolished. _Oh God! They want me!_

She stared at her knees, scared and lost. Should she reveal herself? No! Out of the question! Who knows what they were planning to do with her! A cold chill enveloped her as the horrifying images passed through her mind.

Maybe if she remained quiet, they would just leave...Yeah right!

"Speak up!" The man barked. His lips turned into a firm line. "Frank! Unhook the car from the rest of the train!"

"Sure Boss!" one of the men replied, as he scurried off.

The man walked along the aisle, bobbing his sour gaze from side to side.

People squirmed and shivered as his dark eyes lay upon them, like he could sense their most precious secrets.

The man stroked his pistol with the affection of a beloved pet. "It seems our dear Ms. Amelia is shy."

Amelia gripped the edge of her seat. The man was now standing right next to her. She didn't dare look at him.

She heard a sigh. "Reveal yourself or..."

He pointed his gun directly at a woman across from her.

Amelia stared horror-struck.

"I'm making her an offer. Give yourself up before I count to 5 or this woman will have to plan her funeral!"

Amelia felt numb.

"ONE!"

_I can't! _

"TWO!"

_But the woman will... _

"THREE!"

_What do I do! _

The man's fingers folded on the trigger.

"FOUR!"

Tears streamed down the woman's cheeks.

"FIV..."

"I'M AMELIA!" She declared, bolting upward in the air.

Amelia wasn't sure how she managed to say it. It was almost automatic, like unknown hands had pushed her.

She said it without thinking and was going to pay the price for it.

The gun toting man grinned a smile that belonged to a fox that had lured a chicken from the hen house.

He pulled the gun away. The woman's eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted.

"Guess some people can't take stress too well."

Amelia fumed, but kept her opinions on the unjust joke to herself.

The man smirked at her and took a mocking bow. "Well Ms. Amelia, you're coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

The man raised an amused eyebrow. "You got some spunk. I hate spunk! But that doesn't matter!"

He roughly grabbed her arm, and gave it a hard squeeze.

Amelia winced at the pain.

The man whispered in her ear. "You're coming, even if I have to break your arm."

The squeeze tightened. "Got that!"

"Boss, the car is detached from the train like you wanted!"

"Excellent." The man dragged Amelia out to the door.

"No one try to follow us and play hero!" he barked to the passengers as they stared in pity. "Or this pretty little thing won't live to see the next sunrise!"

The man tugged her and Amelia marched. She took one more look at the train car, wishing she had taken up Sylphiel's on her offer.


	2. To The Rescue!

Chapter 2

To The Rescue!

Saloons were not fit for a pig! They were famous for being dirty, smelly and unfit to live in. That was a fact of life! It was the most obvious place for men to gamble.

The smoke from the gamblers cigarettes over loaded the bartender's nose, but he learned years ago that concentrating more on washing the glasses assisted him in ignoring the smoke.

The movement of the saloon's doors forced him to remove his gaze from the glass he'd been cleaning.

Remarkably, it was a girl, but undoubtably, not your everyday typical girl.

She wore men's clothing, all in black including her hat. The only speck of colour on her was red; her hair and her neckerchief.

The bar tender's curiosity sparked. Most of the local girls avoided the saloons. The only one who bothered to entered were singers looking for work and wives who came to collect their drunk husbands.

The girl walked in, and that was when he saw the folded whip hanging on her belt.

The girl pulled up a stool.

"What will you have?" he asked

"A LARGE glass of water. PLEASE!"

He brought out his freshly cleaned glass and poured. Before he was done with the last drop, the girl snatched it, threw her head back, and drank it in a few loud gulps.

The bartender could only stare in astonishment, as she slammed the glass down.

"MORE... Please..."

He nodded dumbly and poured. "Long ride in?"

"Got that right!" She replied. "First drink I've had all day!"

He finished pouring her next glass full. "You should've packed a water canteen."

The girl leaned over the counter. "I did! But my jelly-fish brain partner drank it all!"

"Ah..." the bartender replied, unsure of what else to say.

The girl took the glass and drank it with more dignity this round. She sipped the glass, observing the groups of gamblers around her.

Her ears eavesdropped on a particular table. Three men were placing their bets as they spread their cards for another game of poker.

"Ya know what Tom told me this morning?" said the man, that was handing the cards out. "He told me he saw Calamity Lina come into town."

The girl paused and put down her glass. "Calamity Lina!" exclaimed the second man, as he placed his bet. "Dear God! This town is doomed!"

The third man, the youngest in the tiro, gazed up from his cards. "Who's she?"

The older men stared wide eyed as their jaws hit the floor. "You never heard of 'The Coyote Spooker'?"

The girl's grip tightened on the glass.

"Coyote Spooker?" murmured the young man.

The seconded nodded. "She's a girl with a temper that's as dangerous and violent as a gun ready to shoot!" He'd raised his bet. "They say's she's so terrifying, coyote's run at the mere sight of her!"

Cracks began to form in the glass.

"She's a literal 'Calamity,' hence the name." added the first man. "I've heard she eats rattle snake eggs raw, without even cooking them!"

The girl glared at the men.

"Course, her most distinct feature is that she short and has a really flat chest..."

WHACK!

The girl's whip crashed on the table, scattering the cards to the wind.

Cowering in fear, the trio gazed upward at the girl that scowled before them. Fire was burning in her eyes revealing she a thirsty desire for murder.

The youngest man gulped. "You're...Calamity Lina aren't you?..."

She tugged at her whip, ready to strike again. "Damn straight!"

The men screamed as Lina prepared to launch another attack, but was stopped as a large blonde man grabbed her from behind and lifted her up in the air.

"Gourry, put me down!" she hollered, kicking and squirming.

Gourry tossed a sympathetic look to the shocked bartender.

The other gamblers had put a halt to their game and were watching the odd scene.

"Sorry about this!" Gourry yelled to bartender. "I'll pay Lina's tab and..."

"NO! NO!" The bartender forced a fake shaky smile. "It's free! On the house!"

Gourry blinked, astounded. "You sure?"

"YES! YES! So you can take her right out of here!"

"Thanks mister!" Lina continued her ranting and screaming as Gourry forcefully brought her outside.

A feeling of relief crashed upon the crowd. The bartender brought his gaze on the three men. "You guys need to learn to keep your mouths shut!"

Outside, Gourry dropped Lina to the dirt covered road. She instantly sprang to her feet and scowled at her tall partner. "What did you do that for! Didn't you hear what those guys called me!"

"The same things that a lot of people call you."

The scowl never left. Gourry sighed. "I wasn't in the mood to pay the damages you would cause."

Lina snarled, but Gourry remained unfazed as he readjusted his hat. She sighed, defeated by the knowledge that she wasn't going to receive a reaction. "Let's just get going."

Gourry blinked at her. "Sure...but where are we going?"

In a fast reflex, Lina bonked the blonde with her fist. "I already told you! We got a job offer from..."

She took a moment to unfold her letter. "An Alfred Seyrune."

"Oh." Gourry replied, rubbing his sore spot. "So what is the job?"

Lina refolded the letter. "We don't know yet, that's what we're here to find out."

Gourry nodded as they walked down the road. "So where does this Alfred guy live?"

Lina scanned the buildings. "We're supposed to go to his law firm."

"Law firm?"

"He's a lawyer Gourry. There it is!"

She pointed to a large building near the end of the street. Written across the door in large black letters were "Seyrune's Royal Law Firm."

Lina marched forward and entered, with Gourry close behind.

They came into a small waiting room. Gourry went up to the office door with "Alfred Seyrune" written on it and knocked.

A voice replied within and it opened. A young man in his mid twenties greeted them with a smile.

Lina stepped up. "Are you Alfred?"

"That I am. You are the famous Calamity Lina?"

"Got that right!" Lina replied, as she entered the office.

Alfred looked over to Gourry. "And this must be your partner, the famous gunman Wild Gourry Gabriev!"

Gourry removed his hat. "Uh...I guess so."

Lina shook her head, as she sat. "Cut the flattery. I doubt you called us here to increase our egos."

Alfred's sunny smile faded into a firm frown. "Very well, I'll get right to business."

He went behind his desk, folding his hands neatly. "I would like to hire you for a rescue mission."

Lina's eyebrows quirked. "Rescue mission?"

"Yes. Five days ago a very important client was kidnapped while she was coming here to confirm her late father's will. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrune."

"Seyrune? Isn't that your last name?" asked Gourry.

"Yes, for you see she is also my cousin."

"Hold it." interrupted Lina. "She was kidnapped Five days ago? Do you have any idea how far those kidnappers could have gone by now!"

Alfred calmly brought out a piece of paper from his desk, flashing a satisfied smile like he had been waiting for that question.

"Actually Ms. Lina, I know exactly where they have taken her."

He laid the paper on the desk which Lina realized, was in truth, a map. "From reliable source, the kidnappers have been located. I marked the area on the map myself."

Lina studied it carefully. It was easy enough to read, but ...the whole thing sounded too simple. She stared at the lawyer. Alfred seemed to be a decent guy, but the way he smiled gave her the creeps. "May I ask who this 'reliable' source was?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. I made a promise of keeping the identity a secret."

"Right..." Lina replied, even more doubtful.

"Um...why was Amelia kidnapped anyway?"

"Good question Gourry and why are you so egar to rescue her?"

Alfred looked offended. "She's my only cousin Ms. Lina! As of now ,I'm her only family and it is my duty to look after her."

"You still didn't explain why she was kidnapped."

The lawyer sighed. "So far, the reason is unknown, but it is most likely for ransom."

Alfred adjusted his chair. "Amelia and I came from a very wealthy family. In fact, our family founded this town and her father was a well known politician."

"Has there been a ransom note?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping you two could save her before it comes to that."

Lina tapped her fingers on her knee cap. "We could, but how much are you willing to pay?"

Alfred straightened his posture. "How much do you suggest?"

The girl's eyes lit up. Grabbing a piece of paper from the desk, she vigorously wrote down her price.

Gourry glanced at it and his eyes became the size of dinner plates.

She passed the paper to Alfred, who had the exact same reaction as Gourry.

"That much!"

Lina crossed her legs and folded her arms. "Considering how much we're going to travel and that fighting kidnappers is a lot of work, I'd say the price is fair."

Alfred ran his hand through his hair. "Very well, but I can only pay half of it now. I'll give you the rest when you return."

He leaned over the desk. "So then, this means you'll accept the job Ms. Lina?"

She stroked her chin and cast a glance at Gourry. He gave her a shrug.

She sighed. "We'll take it."

The lawyer smiled and shook her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Lina. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

The smile he gave sent more chills. Lina wasn't sure of the details, but this guy was planning something and she wondered if she made the right choice.

* * *

Amelia shivered in the cold night air. She would have wrapped her arms around herself, but the kidnappers had bound both her wrists and ankles together. Her teeth were chattering.

They could at least offer her a blanket! Amelia laid on her side against the cold dirt hoping she could just go to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come.

Then again, she hadn't slept well for the last few nights either. The fear of what the men might try to do to her caused instant insomnia. She had to keep her guard up, and watched the three men drink themselves sick.

The place where they had taken her was unknown. Right after the men forced her from the train, she was blindfolded and it wasn't removed until they had arrived at their campsite.

From the trees that surrounded them, Amelia figured that they must be right on the edge of a forest. The chances of someone passing by and rescuing her were dim.

She would have to save herself. So far, however, Amelia saw no possible way of escape.

Movement drew Amelia from her deep thoughts. The man that was named Charlie looked at her as he wiped his lips, while he was clutching a bottle.

"She sure is a cute thing isn't she?"

Amelia tensed, almost biting her tongue.

A pistol was fired. The bullet sliced the air and shattered Charlie's bottle. He tumbled backwards stunned as his hat went flying. "Geez Boss! What was that for!"

The boss, also known as Luke, blew the smoke away from his gun. "Don't get any unsavory ideas you dolt! We got a lot of money riding on this, providing all goes according to plan!"

Amelia's muscles relaxed. She had overheard the mention of this "plan" since they got here, and though she didn't know the details, she knew that it wasn't anything good.

A speck of the fire light shone onto something shiny. More alert, Amelia gently picked up the object and discovered it was a piece of the broken glass bottle.

"_I can use this to cut the ropes!"_ Excitement arose, and she carefully folded her fingers over it to hide her means of escape.

"So how are we getting rid of her boss?"

Amelia froze. _"Rid of me!" _

Luke took another drink. "We'll shoot her in the morning and then leave the body for her rescuers to find.

Amelia's mind came to a crashing halt and she almost dropped her glass piece. _"They're going to kill me!"_

She stared at them, more fearful then ever. She had to escape tonight! Her life depended on it!

* * *

The hours passed extremely slowly, but the men finally fell asleep. Cutting her rope took longer then she planned. She ended up cutting her fingers more then once and the dry alcohol stung.

At last she managed to cut through the rope that bound her hands. Amelia threw away her bondage and rubbed her wrists covered in rope burns. Untying her ankles were less of a hassle, but she kept a watchful eyes on her dozing captors.

The last piece of rope was gone. Amelia got to her feet quietly and tried to tip toe her way out. One step on a twig or branch and it was all over for her.

It felt like an eternity, but she walked passed the men noise free.

Amelia smiled in disbelief. _"I did it!"_

CRUNCH

Eyes jumped down and hatred grew against the small branch she just snapped.

Amelia instantly started running.

"Hey Boss! She's getting away!"

"Great, they're awake!" she hissed.

The loud grumbling and shouting she heard made her feet move faster.

Amelia picked up the hem of her skirt. "If I live through this, I'm switching to pants!"

Shots rang out.

Amelia ran faster than her heart could take.

"It's so dark! I don't even know where I'm going!"

Suddenly, she stumbled over a rock.

Her whole body tumbled and rolled down what felt like a hill.

The end of her agony came as she landed on the grass.

Warm blood trickled down her head from the small cuts.

Everything was a blur. The whole world was spinning like a top and refused to pause.

There were movements of dark figures on top of the hill. "There she is!"

Another gun shot was heard, but it sounded closer to her.

The beating, pounding sounds of a horses' hooves escorted it.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY PROPERTY!" an angry voice screamed.

The three from the hill scrambled and ran away.

"_What's going on!"_

There was a rustle. Amelia squinted her eyes to see, but was greeted with modified blurs.

She was picked up in strong arms.

Panic struck!

She squirmed. "Go away!" she mumbled.

The arms wavered, but they kept their hold on her. Amelia could hear the strangers say something, but it was jumbled along with her vision.

It all crashed. Her head lay against a chest as darkness consumed her sight.

Author's Note: I know. I'm evil for ending it on a cliff hanger. (Evil grin)

Anyway, as most of you probably notice, I made references to Calamity Jane and

Wild Bill Hickock, by calling Lina aka "Calamity Lina" and Gourry aka "Wild Gourry."

I think I should also mention where I got the idea of Lina using a whip as a weapon. A few years back, there was a cartoon series I really liked called "The Legend of Calamity Jane." (I wish it could have gotten another season.) In the series Calamity Jane's first weapon of choice was a whip and I thought it would fit Lina better, leaving Gourry to be the gun expert.


	3. The Hermit and The Lady

Chapter 3

The Lady and the Hermit

Amelia could feel warm sunlight tickling her nose. She buried deeper into the pillow and burrowed under the blanket. Being nestled and safe in her bed was the one place Amelia desired to be.

Her mind halted. Her bed? Why was she in a bed? She'd been sleeping on rocks and dirt for the last few nights!

Groggily, Amelia willed herself to awake. The surrounding was fuzzy, but her vision cleared in a moment.

She sat up, but too fast for her body's liking. Amelia felt dizzy and swayed back down.

"I shouldn't try that again." Her eyes wandered about the room.

A large oak desk stood against the far wall. Stacks of paper cluttered the surface, with a typewriter in the midst of it. A jug of water and a basin were placed on a small table, along with a folded towel and a man's razor.

Amelia noticed her reflection in the mirror nailed above the bed and saw, for the first time, the bandages neatly tied around her head.

More gingerly, she sat up again and pulled back the moth eaten curtains. A black stallion was grazing freely not far from the window. The horse raised its' head as it chewed, as if it was acknowledging the girl's presence.

Amelia smiled at the horse and gave a small wave. The horse's ears twitched in reply, then it moved to the flowing stream for a drink.

Amelia thought the horse might be wild, but she could see the horse's shoes nailed to its' hooves. "I wonder who lives here?"

Suddenly, footsteps coming into the house forced Amelia to divert her attention back inside.

There were a series of grumbles and mutters as the door opened. A young man entered, carrying a bucket.

Amelia's heart skipped a beat as his icy blue eyes turned to her. His shirt was partly opened, due to the stray buttons missing near the top. Mud clung to his boots and the bottom of his trousers.

Amelia tried to fight the urge to blush that was taking shape.

The man stared at her. "So you're awake I see."

"Uh...yes." Amelia replied, waking from her daze. "Good morning."

The man put his bucket down. "Try afternoon."

Amelia blinked. "Did I sleep that long?"

The man seemed to ignore her as he washed his face and hands in the basin.

Amelia said nothing and waited patiently as the man dried with his towel.

"So do you mind telling me what you were doing here last night?" He turned sharply. "It's not everyday I hear gunshots and then find a girl rolling onto my property."

A bit perturbed by his bluntness, Amelia regained her senses. "I was running from some men that were planning to murder me."

She couldn't help but gain pleasure in seeing the man almost choke. He tossed the expression aside, and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking!" she snapped.

The man let out a sigh. "Sorry. Truth be told, I thought it might had been something along those lines, but I was hoping it wasn't the case. It's not something I desire to get involve in ...um..."

The girl smiled. "Amelia and who are you?"

"Zelgadis Greywords." He leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "So why did they want to kill you?"

Amelia shrugged. "They mentioned it being part of some sort of plan, but that's all I know."

Zelgadis solemnly nodded, reaching for the water jug. He poured a glass and gave it to Amelia. "Here. Drink this."

Gratefully, Amelia accepted it and drank the water quickly.

As she did, Zelgadis pulled up the desk's chair and sat.

"By the way, thank you for saving me last night." Amelia said, as she licked her lips.

Zelgadis glanced up. "It's not really something you need to thank me for. The one you should be thanking is Rocky."

Amelia blinked. "Rocky?"

He pointed to the window. "My horse. I was blissfully asleep and then before I knew it, Rocky was going crazy and trying to kick the door down to wake me up."

Zel poured himself a glass. "I got up and heard gunshots, so I grabbed my rifle, got on Rocky and the rest is history."

Amelia took a quick glance back at the still grazing horse. "He's beautiful. You're lucky to own him."

A laugh rippled from Zel's throat. "If you mean 'own' as in I bought him and feed him, then yes. If you mean own as in he does what I say, that's a another story."

He sipped his water. "That animal has a mind of his own and will do what he wants and not the other way around."

Amelia frowned puzzling about what that meant, but decided to leave it alone. "I must say, I didn't expect to run into another person all the way out here. Do you live here all alone?"

"That's how a hermit normally lives."

"You're a hermit?" said, slightly surprised. "Aren't you a little young to be one?" He couldn't be that much older than herself.

Zelgadis appeared irked. "I didn't realize there was an age limit for being a hermit."

In spite of herself, Amelia blushed. "Sorry...but I've always imagined hermits to be cranky old men with long beards, like in fairy tales."

"Well life isn't a fairy tale." he mused.

Amelia hugged her knees to her chest. "I guess I should start to plan my way home."

"And where would that be?"

"Seyrune."

Zelgadis choked. "Seyrune! That's miles away! It takes days to get there by horse."

Amelia simply nodded. "I was traveling by train, but then those men ambushed the whole car and kidnapped me."

Amelia searched the pockets of her dress and found her change purse. Remarkably, it was one of her possessions that wasn't stolen by the men.

Dumping the money in her palm, she counted. "I don't have enough for another ticket, but I may have just enough for a carriage."

"I wouldn't advise it." Zelgadis spoke.

"Why not?"

A deep frown formed as Zelgadis stood up. He paced back and forth, one hand on his hip and the other hand stroking his chin. "Those men were willing to stop a train so they could kill you." He stared at her in a way that gave Amelia flashbacks of when her teachers were instructing.

"If they went tp all of that trouble just to murder you, they're most likely willing to do it again."

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "You mean...they'll come after me again.."

"Exactly."

Amelia rubbed her arms to shake the chill off.

"So going by yourself isn't an option, especially in a train or carriage."

She sighed. "Then how do I get home?"

Zelgadis froze. He tensed like a cornered cat.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

He gave a tired sigh. "No...but..the best way of making sure you get home safely...is if I take you there on Rocky myself."

Amelia pressed her lips. The thought has crossed her mind, but she felt it was too much to ask. Zelgadis had done so much for her already. Although, she would feel safer if he were to escort her, even though he was a complete stranger.

"Would you really do that for me?" she asked. "If it's too much trouble, I'll understand and I can find someone else to come and..."

He held up his hands to hush her. "I'll take you." he said in a tired voice. "If I didn't, and I learned you were killed, I would feel too guilty for my liking."

Amelia was unsure if the last part of the comment was a joke or if he was serious, but she smiled anyway. "In that case, we can go now."

"Not today." The hermit marched over to Amelia's bedside. He bent down.

Amelia blushed. She could see how clear and blue his eyes were. Despite the fact that he was young, his eyes told a different story. They were older and wiser than a lot of men twice his age.

So caught up in the entrapment, she didn't realize when Zelgadis gently forced her to lay down.

"I may not be a doctor, but you did hit your head last night."

He leaned on the bed frame and loomed over Amelia like she was a small child.

"Stay in bed and get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll make plans."

Amelia was red from ear to ear, but nodded.

Zelgadis headed out. "I'll bring you some food to eat later." he called as his footsteps faded.

Amelia draped herself with the blankets, still red. _"What's wrong with me! I'm acting like a school girl who's never seen a man before!"_

She buried her face into her pillow. She lectured herself for acting so foolish, but the last image she saw before drifting to sleep was Zelgadis's intense blue eyes.

* * *

The train ride had been smooth so far. Lina had actually managed to catch some sleep. It was early morning and she and Gourry were wide awake.

They had just finished their third course of breakfast in the dining car. The waiter had almost fainted dead away at the tall order they had demanded.

Lina just told him to send the bill to Alfred Seyrune. He had agreed to pay for the train ride and all the expenses that came with it and Lina planned to push the man's wallet to its' limits.

Happily, Lina patted her stomach. "That hit the spot!"

Gourry enthusiastically nodded in agreement, as he finished munching. "Do you think that Salt and Pepper will be alright? You know they don't like trains."

Lina planted her feet on the table. "I'm sure they're fine! They're tough, and they would have hated us more for leaving them behind. Besides, since they're horses, they don't get much say in the matter."

The gunman seemed satisfied with the reply and eased back in his chair.

Lina watched him for a moment, while drumming her fingers on the table top.

"Say Gourry, what do you think of Alfred?"

Gourry paused. "He seems like a nice guy..."

Lina titled her head. She knew that look. "But?"

Gourry frowned. "There's something suspicious about him."

"Like how this whole rescue operation is just a little too simple?"

"Exactly."

The girl sighed, letting her gaze wander to the window.

In the past, even though Gourry wasn't the brightest candle and he acted like he had no clue what was going on around him, Gourry had proven to be quite perceptive.

In truth, he was a real good judge of character and Lina had learned to take her partner's opinions seriously, no matter how strange or unlikely they appeared.

If Gourry said Alfred was not to be trusted, then he probably had good reasons.

Lina folded her hands and leaned over the table. "That's how I've been feeling since this job started."

"So...why did you agree to take it then?" Gourry inquired.

"Well...the pay is good and it has been awhile since we had a decent job offer. Still, this whole rescue operation is a little too good to be true."

Gourry nodded. "There's something else bothering me. If Alfred is so worried about Amelia, why did he only sent us? Wouldn't it have made more sense to send a whole bunch of people to look for her?"

"Good question. It may have been that Alfred didn't want to attract unwanted attention, but that doesn't seem likely to me."

Lina stroked her chin as her brain went into thinking mode. "When you consider that Amelia is the heir to a huge fortune, plus her father was a well known politician, you'd think Alfred would have wanted to send more people to ensure her safety. There is definitely something fishy about this."

"So..what should we do Lina?"

The girl pondered. "Until we get more information, we'll just have to go along with it and keep our eyes peeled."

"Ew...That's sounds messy. Why would we want to peel our eyes?"

"It's a figure of speech!"

"Oh" was the reply and Gourry began to quietly polish his gun.

Lina resumed looking out the window, as if hoping to find the clues she desired.


	4. Fairytale Writing

Chapter 4

Fairytale Writing

Zelgadis could feel the heat from the sun beating down on his neck as he adjusted the saddle on Rocky.

Rocky let loose a snort of disgust.

"Yes! I know you hate saddles!" Zel informed him without flinching. "But deal with it!"

The horse gave him a thrashing glare. The hermit counterattacked with a dark glare of his own. "Why I picked you over that nice tame white mare, I'll never know!"

Rocky grunted like a scolded child, but looked away.

Zelgadis also grunted as he located the straps. _"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ he thought. _"And right after I vowed to never get involved with women again!"_

Zelgadis had gotten use to his isolated life and his local title of the town's hermit. Going to town with a young girl was going to raise exasperating questions.

He could hear the rumors now. "Zelgadis the hermit has a girlfriend!" and he loathed it.

Zel had been the talk of the town far too many times in the past, which what caused him to seek isolated solitude. Wasn't much gossip to discuss about a hermit. That is, unless the hermit rides into town with a young girl!

That was going to stir the bee's nest!

Aggravated, Zelgadis ran his hand through his hair. He was tempted to just lend Rocky to Amelia and let her go on her own, but that stupid sense of honour and pride of his refused to allow that.

"She seems a little naive. She won't last long on the road by herself, especially if she's going all the way to Seyrune!"

His thoughts began to drift. Amelia wasn't a person he couldn't stand, and he had his share of people that could easily force a person to strangle them, just to have them be quiet.

Amelia was much more innocent then most girls her age. A quality he actually liked. Plus she was cute. He'd noticed that as he bandaged her forehead the night before.

Her hair was soft too and her chest...

Zelgadis mentally slapped himself. _"What the hell am I doing! It's not like she would be attracted to me." _He laughed bitterly at that thought. Oh yes! Girls would just line up to spend a night with a grouchy hermit!

Besides, he promised himself to not get close to a woman againespecially after...

Zel tossed away that thought. There was no desire to dwell on the past.

"Do you need help Mr. Zelgadis?"

The hermit turned to the window where the cause of his anxiety stood. "No. I'm fine. I shouldn't be much longer."

Amelia nodded as she moved from the window. She wished Zelgadis would let her help, but he insisted on preparing Rocky alone, even after she told him she had saddled horses for years.

"_I suppose I should just be happy he let me out of bed." _The hermit hadn't allowed Amelia to move around till that very morning, and after he had throughly checked her bump and decided she was okay.

Since then, they had planned to saddle Rocky and then ride to town to gather supplies.The town was close by and Zelgadis said he knew it well, but that was all he would say about it.

By his sour expression, Amelia guessed he wasn't thrilled to be going there. She couldn't help but feel guilty for forcing him to go.

Amelia leaned on the ledge of the window, observing the hermit. He was no longer wearing the dirty clothes, but clean respectable ones instead. Amelia was fascinated, for she hadn't seen Zelgadis wear anything else besides the overalls.

Zel had put on a clean white long sleeved shirt. On top of that was a dark navy blue buttoned vest, which was now hidden by the jacket.

His boots and pants were dirt free as well. Amelia noted that he had also combed his hair. The hat was black and had a wide brim that almost seemed to cover half of his face.

"_He looks a lot nicer now." _she thought, then blushed._ "But there was nothing wrong with him before!" _she argued to herself. Realizing that staring at Zelgadis wasn't going to speed him up, she ventured lifelessly to the desk and sat down on the chair.

Her fingers drumming on the chair's arms, her eyes wandered to the contents of the desk, which wasn't much. An ink bottle, an ink pen, scattered papers and a pile of papers tied together like it was a book.

The last item sparked her interest.

Intrigued, she took a closer look. The lettering was typed. There were a few words and sentences that had been scratched out by a fountain pen.

Reading the first couple of lines, Amelia realized it was a draft for a story, but what was even more amazing was the title and the author's name.

"The Slayers" by Zelgadis Greywords.

"I didn't know he wrote or had a typewriter for that matter." she muttered.

She thumbed the paper and debated if reading it would count as an invasion of privacy.

"_But it's not a diary or anything. I could just only read a paragraph or two." _

In the end, Amelia decided it would be alright to have a quick look, but she found herself captured by the story's clutches within the first page.

The talebegan with a sorceress escaping from a group of bandits, whom she had recently robbed. An unusual twist.

The sorceress wasn't frightened though and was about to cast a spell to get rid of the bandits, when a swordsman appeared to assist her.

Amelia giggled, because it was the old damsel in distress scenario, but in this case the damselwasn't really in distress.

However, the sorceress let the swordsman defeat the bandits, for it would just save her the trouble of doing it.

Amelia continued to read:

"_So are you alright little lady?"_

_The sorceress nearly chocked at being called "Little Lady", but she let it slide...this time. The guy did save her from wasting energy._

"_Oh, I'm fine." she replied._

_The swordsman smiled. "That's good, but you know little girls shouldn't be traveling by themselves..."_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Zelgadis's thundering roar freed Amelia from the story's world. Her vision went spinning as Zelgadis whirled her chair around.

Amelia froze and gulped.

The hermit was not amused.

He fumed at her. His hands were tightly gripping the chair's arms so hard, the wood almost cracked.

Amelia was as still as a mouse in the paws of a fierce lion.

The papers fumbled in her lap. Zel's fired filled glare could have lit dry kindle and burned it into Amelia's soul.

It took all of her courage to raise her head. "I was just reading this..."

Zelgadis's arm lept like a strikingcobra and snatched the papers. He scanned and throughly checked them as if inspecting for any possible damage from a mere touch.

"You had no right to read this!" His voice was full of venom.

Amelia's throat tightened. "I'm sorry...I honestly didn't think you would mind so much..."

"Well I do!"

Shoving Amelia aside, the hermit stashed the story into the desk's drawer.

Shamefully, Amelia rubbed her palms together. She could see Zelgadis's muscles tense, then relax before he turned back to her.

"Amelia I would appreciate it if you would respect my privacy."

The girl only nodded. "I'm sorry, but I really enjoyed the story. Do you write a lot of stories?"

"That's the common reason for people to become writers."

The girl's mood perked up slightly. "Are you a writer!"

Zelgadis paused and pursed his lips uncomfortably. "I use to be."

"Have you published any books! I would love to read them!"

"No I haven't!" he snapped. "It was just a hobby I dabbled in and thought I could do when I was a kid before I smartened up and gave up!"

The harsh words stung Amelia. "Gave up? Why? You're really good." She straightened her pose. "I was always taught to never give up and do whatever you can to fulfill your dream!"

Zelgadis gave her a hard look, but she refused to be fazed by it. "I think you have a great talent for writing Mr. Zelgadis."

"Wow! You're one little speech actually changed my mind, so I'm going to become a writer again."

The girl blinked. "Seriously?"

"No." The hermit began to stomp away. "Do me a favor Amelia, while I'm escorting you don't bring this topic up again."

"But..."

"That's my only request." he said darkly. "I originally came in here to inform you that we're almost ready to go, so get ready. Alright?"

Amelia stared at his back and sighed. "I'll be ready."

The hermit gave a nod as he left, leaving Amelia to take in what just happened.

* * *

The pounding rhythm of hooves racing along the trail scared every rabbit and groundhog with fear of being flattened to a pancake by the horses.

Gourry held tightly onto Pepper's reins and watched Lina ahead of him as she galloped on Salt.

She suddenly skidded to a halt.

The gunman pulled back on Pepper's reins. Both horses were thankful for the rest and breathed heavily.

"Why did you stop?" Gourry asked.

Lina got off her saddle, then she double checked that both her whip and gun were within her reach. "The map says the kidnappers are just a little farther ahead."

Gourry jumped off Pepper. "So, we don't want to give ourselves away by having them hear Salt and Pepper."

"Bingo! So we have to go quietly on foot."

Gourry reached for his own gun. "Let's go."

The partners took care with each step. As they neared their destination, they ducked and hid behind the trees.

Gourry, gun ready, intensely kept his gaze on Lina. She brought out her whip, then motioned him to attack.

They pounced.

A firm battle cry rattled the air.

Gourry was prepared to shoot.

Lina was ready to tie her prey up with her whip...except there was no one in sight.

The camp was completely deserted. Supplies were scattered across the ground.

Lina froze, gaping. "Where the hell is everyone!"

Gourry put his gun away. "On vacation?"

Lina breathed deeply to lesson the grip on her temper. "Gourry...these are three outlaws with a hostage...Why would they go on a vacation!"

"It was just a joke. Maybe, we're in the wrong place."

Lina folded her arms. "Can't be. We followed the map exactly."

"Then perhaps they went off somewhere."

"That...makes sense."

She went over to the ashes of the small campfire. "These ambers are still warm, so we must have just missed them."

"So, what should we do?"

"Wait." she replied, standing up and dusting her gloved hands. "They wouldn't leave without their supplies, so they'll have to come back for them."

The gunman sighed. "I'll go get the horses."

Lina nodded as Gourry left.

She glanced curiously about the site. "I wonder where they could have gone?"

* * *

After Zelgadis's outburst, Amelia made sure not to speak of his writing again.

Still, it troubled her. He didn't need to be so cross about it.

Yes! She read his story, but it wasn't like she read a diary or anything extremely personal. Although, maybe Zelgadis felt his privacy was invaded.

Amelia sighed and ventured outside.

The hermit had just finished preparing Rocky's saddle.

"Are we ready now?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

She glanced at the saddle and it was then a problem occurred to her.

"Um...Mr. Zelgadis, where exactly should I sit?"

The hermit paused. "Pardon?"

"Well...do you want me to sit in front or behind you?"

Zelgadis frowned. He didn't think sitting arrangements would be an issue, but now that she mentioned it...

He studied Amelia's small frame. She would feel more secure if she rode in front of him, but that would mean having to wrap his arms around her to control Rocky's reins. That also meant he would probably be touching her chest...

He suddenly felt very hot, and it wasn't because of the sun.

"Sit...behind me..." He stammered. "You can hold on to me if you feel like you're going to fall off."

Amelia nodded and Zelgadis lifted her onto the saddle.

She was about to thank him, when a shot rang out.

Zelgadis spun around.

The kidnappers were speedily riding their horses down the hill.

Gun shots sang together like a choir.

Amelia paled. "They're coming to kill me!"

Zelgadis tossed himself on the saddle. "Not if we can out run them!"

He clutched the reins. "Go Rocky!"

The horse refused to budge.

"_No! Not now!"_ This was not the time for one of Rocky's tantrums!

Sweat dripping, they glanced to the kidnappers. They were halfway there.

Rocky looked as well.

Then he ran.

In the opposite direction that Zelgadis had ordered him to go.

The hermit cursed. Rocky was supposed to run through the river not along side it!

"Mr. Zelgadis what are you doing!" Amelia cried.

"It's not me!"

A bullet whizzed by his ear.

The men were gaining on them!

Zelgadis looked ahead.

It was bad!

Crossing the river was no longer an option. It grew wider and was too deep for Rocky to swim. They would be prey for the river's strong current as well.

The bullets were getting closer.

At that moment Rocky halted. They were at the widest and deepest part of the river.

"Rocky what are you dong!" Zelgadis screamed.

The horse was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid enough to stick around and become target practice!

The horse backed away from the river.

Then he hoofed the ground.

His eyes locked on the river like he was calculating the distance.

Zelgadis gaped. _"No! He wouldn't..."_

Rocky rotated his muscles.

"_No way! Rocky couldn't be thinking..."_

Then the horse charged the river.

"_OH GOD HE IS!"_

"Amelia pray we make it out of this alive!"

Amelia gripped Zelgadis tightly.

Rocky reached the river's edge and leaped.

It all happened so fast and yet it seemed like time slowed down.

They flew over the river like a bird.

As gravity sunk in, Rocky landed at the veer edge of the other side.

Amelia and Zelgadis were frozen in shock.

Rocky waited for no commands and ran at top speed.

Amelia managed to sneak a peek at their pursuers. The men were standing dumbstruck on the other side like lightening had just struck them.

The hermit swept away his bewilderment and yelled. "You stubborn mule! What were you thinking! YOU..."

"Mr. Zelgadis he saved us!"

Zelgadis whirled around to Amelia. "He almost got us killed!"

"But he ran down to the part of the river that would have been hard for them to follow. I doubt that their horses could jump like Rocky did."

Zelgadis was miffed, but the comment brought on another shocking look.

He glanced back to Rocky.

At that exact moment, the hermit could swear that the horse was smirking and twitching his ears in amusement.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. My life's been real busy lately.

I'm not sure what made me decide to make Zelgadis a writer, it just seemed to suit him. The "novels" he wrote are my little reference to the actual Slayers novels that I've been reading.

For those who are wondering when Lina and Gourry are FINALLY going to catch up to Amelia and Zelgadis, it will either be in the next chapter or the one after that. It depends how long I want to make the next chapter.


	5. Mistaken Identity

Chapter 5

Mistaken Identity

"I can't believe you dolts lost her!" Luke roared as they entered their camp.

"But Boss..." Frank said rather nervously. "You were in the lead..."

"Be quiet before I shoot you!" Luke fumed while kicking the grass.

"What do we do now boss?" Charlie asked.

Luke was still tense, but slowly regained control. "I don't know. We won't get our money unless we kill her."

Damn! This was frustrating! Since when did murder become so complicated?

"Let me have a drink then I'll think of a new plan..."

A whip sprung out from behind!

It tackled and tied around Luke's neck like a cobra. It was pulled and Luke fell flat on his back. His eyes swirled as his brain took in what had just happened.

In an eye blink, a gun was staring him in the face. Holding the gun was a Lina, grinning like a maniac. "Welcome home!" she sang.

During this, Gourry pulled his gun on the other two. "Throw down your guns!"

Spellbound by the sudden attack, they threw away their weapons.

Luke was shocked. They had been ambushed by a girl!

"Who are you!"

"Calamity Lina!" she stated proudly.

"...The coyote spooker?"

Luke gained another bump on his skull. "Don't make me shoot you!" Lina hissed. "Where's your hostage!"

Beads of sweat streamed down Luke's brow. "No idea what you mean."

Lina drew in closer. "Don't play dumb! You guys abducted Amelia Wil Tesla Seyrune! So where is she!"

Luke squirmed like a worm in a hawk's claw. Damn! Now what was he supposed to do? She wasn't going to believe anything he told her...unless. Yes! That would work! It was time to get a little payback.

"We don't have her anymore. Some other guy took her."

Lina frowned. "Other guy?"

"Yeah! He took her from right under our noses! He's planning a big ransom."

"But boss, that's not..." One sharp look from Luke shut Charlie up.

Gourry raised an eyebrow, but Lina's gaze never wavered. "Are you telling me that Amelia was kidnapped AGAIN from you guys!

"Uh...yup..."

Lina resisted from clobbering him. "What kind of kidnappers let their hostage be taken by another guy!"

"Apparently lousy ones." Gourry muttered.

Lina sighed. "Alright, where did THIS GUY take her?"

"To the next town...I think.."

"Tell me what he looks like and I want a full description!"

In a normal situation, Luke would have asked for money in exchange for this kind of information, but he wasn't willing to taunt the crazy whip-using female.

Once she had the information, Lina was satisfied. She allowed Luke to sit up, after she snatched his gun away.

"Gourry, tie those guys up. I'll tie up this one."

"Sure, but what do we do after that Lina?"

"Simple, we go into town and find that guy who took Amelia. We won't get the rest of our money if we don't!"

Gourry nodded as he tied their captives hands together. As he finished, Gourry made sure to search their pockets, in case they had any hidden knives they could use to cut themselves free.

He didn't find any weapons or anything, but he found a scrap of paper.

Curious, Gourry took it and his eyes narrowed seeing it was a letter.

"What's this?"

"Uh...Nothing! Really!" Frank replied.

Gourry wasn't convinced.

The letter didn't contain that much. Just a train schedule and a few directions on where to go. The handwriting was what bugged him the most though. The style looked familiar, but where had he seen it before?

It was written in a fancy manner, too fancy for Gourry's tastes. Most crooks didn't bother with neat and clean penmanship skills. So who wrote this?

Gourry pocketed it. No time to dwell on it now. He would just show it to Lina later when he thought of it. Maybe she could identify it.

He and Lina then quickly got on their horses with the tied men in tow. They would have to hurry if they wanted to save Amelia soon.

* * *

Amelia and Zelgadis felt more at ease once the kidnappers were no longer in sight. 

Rocky had also unwound and slowed down into a trot, like he was taking a stroll in the park.

Amelia admired the wild surrounding.

A jack rabbit popped its head from a hole. It stared at Amelia and she giggled as the creature quickly retreated back into it's burrow. "This is nice." she thought. "I've always wanted to see more of the wild and not just through a train window."

"Enjoying the scenery?" Zelgadis asked suddenly.

"Oh yes!" Amelia replied. "I don't get to ride a horse often like this. I usually travel by carriage or train. So this is a big treat for me!"

"I see." replied Zelgadis.

"I wish my father was here. He loved to study wild life too."

"Then perhaps once you get home you and your father can..."

There was an uneasy silence. "...He died a few months ago."

The hermit tensed, regretting ever having brought it up. "I'm sorry to hear that. You must miss him."

"I do." Amelia said, solemnly. "Actually, you probably heard of him He was a little famous."

"Oh? Who was he."

"Philionel Seyrune."

Zelgadis almost fell off of Rocky. "Philionel Seyrune! The politician!"

"That's right."

Zelgadis racked his brain to remember. He had indeed heard about him. The man was known for his ideals regarding justice and the law. He had also heard the many rumors of his daughter who was supposed to inherit the Seyrune estate and fortune.

He whirled his head around. "You're his daughter!" Zelgadis wanted to confirm this fact before he fainted from sheer shock.

Amelia was puzzled by the sudden odd mood. "Yes..."

"Why didn't you mention that before!"

"It never came up until now and you never asked!"

Zelgadis sweat-dropped. "Didn't it occur to you that you getting your inheritance is the prime reason those men were after you!"

Amelia sheepishly blushed. "It did cross my mind, but I couldn't think of who would want to kill me!"

"What about your other relatives?"

"There aren't many left. My mother died when I was a child and my older sister left a little later. The only living relative I have left now is my cousin Alfred, but I know he wouldn't want to kill me."

Zelgadis wasn't convinced.

"What about you Mr. Zelgadis? Do you have any family?"

The hermit frowned. "No. My parents died years ago. I used to have a grandfather, but he died a few years ago."

Amelia suddenly wished she hadn't asked. It was painful to talk about her father's death, so she imagined is must just be hard for Zelgadis as well.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No need to apologize. It's not a big deal."

Amelia gaped. "But it is! Aren't you lonely without a family?"

"I get by fine." he replied ruefully.

Amelia sighed. "I doubt _'fine'_ means to live in a shack in the middle of nowhere alone as a hermit." she thought.

* * *

Zelgadis stiffened and his grip tightened on the reins. They were approaching the town. 

There was going to be more gossip about him. He just knew it!

The moment Rocky went past the welcome sign, Zelgadis could swear he could hear the hushed whispers. It occurred to him that wearing a disguise might have been a good plan, but there were people in this town that loved to gossip on strangers even more then their neighbours.

Either way, Zelgadis was doomed and would not be able to get away scot-free without anyone seeing him.

"_If we don't stay long, there will be less to talk about!"_ Zelgadis thought. He hated coming to town!

However, it appeared that someone up there decided to give him a break and the streets were not busy for the time being. Less chance of him being seen by prying eyes.

Zelgadis eased Rocky to a halt. He jumped off the saddle and helped Amelia down as well.

"This looks like a nice town." Amelia commented.

"We won't be here for long." Zelgadis replied. "I just need to gather some supplies and new horse shoes for Rocky."

The horse snorted.

"Don't glare at me like that! You're getting new shoes whether you want to or not!"

Rocky snorted of what seemed to be a grunt.

"Mr. Zelgadis, could you tell me where the nearest tailor shop is?"

"Why?"

Amelia slightly blushed. "Well, the dress I'm wearing is too dirty to clean and I need something more appropriate for our trip."

The hermit couldn't argue against that logic. Amelia's once sunny dress was covered in grass stains and dry mud, not to mention that have the lace on the hemline was gone as well.

"I see." Zelgadis pointed behind him. "Mr. Jones's shop is across the street. He can get you new clothes. Do you need money?"

Amelia shook her head. "I still have plenty of my own left. I won't be long."

"In that case, I'll go get the supplies while you're gone and meet you back here."

Amelia nodded and dashed off to the tailor's.

Rocky snorted again.

Zelgadis gave a tired sigh and glared. "Would you quit grumbling already!"

* * *

"So what kind of clothes do you need Missy?" asked Mr. Jones. 

"Hmm...I'm going to be riding on horse back for a while, so I'm not quite sure.."

Mr. Jones stroked his beard. "May I recommend pants and perhaps a shirt and vest. It's not it's probably not the most proper thing for a young lady to wear, but I think it would be the most sensible for your situation."

Amelia nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Mr. Jones ventured into the back room and returned with Amelia's new clothes.

"These should fit you. You seem to be the same height as my daughter, so I make sure to have clothes in small sizes."

"May I change into them now?"

"Certainly!" Mr. Jones handed the clothes over to Amelia. The girl grinned and went into the small changing stall.

As she began to unbutton her dress, Mr. Jones suddenly said "I must say I was surprise to see you ride in with Zelgadis."

Amelia pulled her new shirt over her head. "You know him?"

Amelia heard a chuckle. "Oh yes! I've known him since he was a little boy."

She tightened the belt around her waist. "But why were you surprised to see me with him?"

There was a brief pause. "Let's just say he hasn't had the greatest experience with women." Amelia's ear caught a small sigh. "I wonder if his broken heart will ever mend."

That threw Amelia off. Broken heart? What did he mean by that? Was Zelgadis in love with a girl that didn't feel the same way? That would explain his behavior somewhat.

Amelia slipped on the vest. "Too bad it's too personal to ask." Amelia mumbled to herself. There was no way she could ask him about his love life. It wasn't really her business and she didn't want to make him angry again like when she read his novel. Amelia frowned as she finished changing. Was there anyway she could get closer to him?

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelgadis was going over his list of supplies. "I wish Amelia would hurry up. I want to get out of this town as soon as possible." 

"Mr. Zelgadis!"

"Speak of the devil." He glanced up, then choked. Amelia had look attractive before, but now she was even more lovely in her clean new blouse and pants. He fought against an oncoming blush on his cheeks and adverted his gaze to Rocky. The horse seemed to be snickering.

Amelia twirled around to show off her new outfit. "How do I look?"

"Very...nice." Zelgadis muttered.

"Were you able to get the supplies?"

"Yes, but I still have to get Rocky's new horse shoes."

Rocky snorted unhappily.

Amelia giggled. "In that case, I'll take a look around town if you don't mind."

"Alright." Zelgadis replied. This was actually a better plan. It would be better if the town didn't see them walking around together. There was less chance of them gossiping about what he was up to that way.

Amelia smiled, unaware of Zelgadis's hidden motive. "Great I'll meet you in a an hour?"

"Make that 2 hours. Rocky's in a stubborn mood today." He looked to Rocky. The horse glare. "This is going to be a long trip."

Elsewhere in town, Lina was currently grumbling to Gourry. "I can't believe that sheriff didn't give us more money for those guys! What a cheapskate!"

Gourry shrugged as they strolled down the street. "Well at least we found out more about this Zelogdis guy."

"It's Zelgadis, but it was only SOME information. The only thing we learned is that the only guy who goes by that name around here is the town's local hermit." She kicked the dirt road. "And we're not even sure if the guy who took Amelia and this Zelgadis are the same person."

"But the kidnappers said that the man who took her lived in a canyon, and the sheriff said that the only person who lives there is this Zelgodis."

"It's Zelgadis!"

"Whatever. Anyway, we don't have anything else to go on."

Lina sighed. "You're right, although I can't believe I said that." She threw a fist in the air. "If we want any chance of getting paid, we have no choice but to find Zelgadis, in order to rescue Amelia!" She pulled her hat over her eyes. "Problem is he could be anywhere by now, who knows how far he's gotten. It's going to take forever to..."

Gourry suddenly shoved Lina into a narrow alley.

Gourry quickly dove in after her, and peeked around the corner, oblivious to the glare Lina was giving. "Gourry!..."

"Quiet!" he hissed. "I think I just found Zelgadis."

Lina's glare dropped along with her jaw. "Where! And how do you even know it's him! We've never even seen the guy before."

"See those two men in front of the blacksmith's shop? I just heard the older man call the younger one Zelgadis."

Lina couldn't believe it. She peeked around. The man did seem to fit the description the kidnapper gave, but she still couldn't believe how covenient this was. Either they were very lucky, or Zelgadis was very stupid to be caught this easily. She wasn't complaining either way, mind you.

"Should we grab him now?" Gourry asked.

"No. Wait until he moves away from the blacksmith, then we'll grab him."

"And then?"

Lina smirked. "Remember that old mine we passed on our way into town? It's the perfect place for an interrogation."

"Is that some kind of dance?"

"Gourry!"

"It's just a joke! You need to learn to relax."

_Meanwhile..._

"When will the horse shoes be ready? I'm in a hurry." Zelgadis asked.

The blacksmith, Mr. Stone, wiped the grease from his hands. "Hmmm..come by in...oh, about 2 hours. Rocky should be ready around then."

"Then I'll leave Rocky to you."

"Certainly, but is it too much trouble to ask that he behaves himself this time? Last time it took me a whole day to clean up the mess he made."

Zelgadis sighed and looked to Rocky who was acting innocently like while tied to the post. "Be good or no carrots for a week."

The horse's ears flipped back.

"Yeah, I'm that serious. I'll came back later, Mr. Stone."

Rocky huffed at his owner as he left, or as he liked to call him, his "benefactor." It just sounded better than saying owner. No one could own him! It was unthinkable!

Rocky continued to watch Zelgadis head down the street as Mr. Stone went back into his shop. There was a sudden sound of fast paced feet that came from behind the horse. Rocky's ears twitched as a man and a girl almost went running past him.

Humans! They're always in such a hurry! He didn't pay much attention to the pair, until he clued in that they were gaining on his benefactor. Still, it wasn't anything to holler about.

The pair were right behind Zelgadis. Now Rocky was a bit more concerned. Then the pair jumped onto Zelgadis.

Rocky's ear went straight up in the air. His benefactor struggled, but the pair managed to force him into a nearby alley. Rocky leapt to aid him, but his rope held him back.

Rocky pulled and tugged, anything to break free!

"Rocky! Calm down!" Mr. Stone yelled as he stepped outside.

Calm down! Zelgadis was just snatched by a couple of crooks and he was supposed to be calm and quiet about it! And why wasn't anyone else helping! The entire town couldn't be blind!

Rocky tugged at the rope. He had to go now!

Mr. Stone cursed. "Honestly! I don't know what spooked you, but if you don't relax I'll have nothing to do with you! I have no time for this!"

If Rocky was a dog, he would've growled. Fine then! He would just rescue his benefactor himself! Who else would feed him!

Rocky pretended to act like nothing happened, and stopped rearing like a mad horse.

"That's better." Mr. Stone started to untie the rope. "I'll just take you in then...HEY!"

As soon as the knot was undone, Rocky bolted and ran, shoving Mr. Stone into a water stall in the process.

The man yelled unspeakable curses at Rocky, but the horse just ran into the alley.

Rocky slowed to a trot. There was no one there, but he picked up Zelgadis's scent. The horse crept and peeked around the next corner.

He spotted the pair again, but this time the man had thrown an unconscious Zelgadis over his shoulder. The girl brought out a couple of horses, most likely theirs. The man placed Zelgadis over one of the horses and climbed into the saddle. The girl climbed into her saddle and they both took off.

Rocky wasted no time and followed them. The strangers traveled to the outskirts of town and didn't stop until they reached a mine shaft. Broken boards of wood were scattered everywhere. A beat up old mine car stood a few feet away on a track that led into the mine. Rocky kept his distance, but never lost sight of Zelgadis.

The girl and man got off their horses. The man carried Zelgadis into the mine, while the girl followed carrying what looked like a whip. Rocky hoofed the ground. It would be impossible to rescue his benefactor by himself. He needed an extra pair of hands.

Amelia! That's who he needed! He let loose a loud whiney, turned, and galloped back to town. It was time for reinforcements!

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school work. I know I'm evil for leaving it at a cliff hanger, but I'm going to try not to leave you readers waiting so long this time._

_I'm really enjoy writing Rocky. I think he's the most fun original character I've ever created._


	6. I'll Save You!

Chapter 6

"I'll Save You!"

While Zelgadis was dealing with his predicament, Amelia was sight seeing. The town was not nearly as big as Seyrune, but it seemed to be a pleasant place. She spent most of her time peeking into windows of the stores and wandering around.

Just as Amelia was admiring a pair of shoes in a window, Rocky suddenly appeared, gallopping toward her.

"Rocky?"

The horse slowed down once he was close to her but anxiously hoofed the ground. Amelia grabbed onto his reins.

"Rocky calm down!" She storked his neck to calm him down. "What are you..." She paused as a thought came to her. "Where's Mr. Zelgadis? Is he in trouble?"

Rocky seemed to nod and gestured to a direction that led outside the town. Needing no further explanation, Amelia climbed onto his back. "Take me to him!"

08080808080808080808

"I keep telling you, I didn't kidnap Amelia Seyrune!" Zelgadis yelled loud enough that his lungs hurt. The cry echoed endlessly down the mine.

"That's not what we heard!" Lina screamed back at him.

The hermit snarled. This was insane! One second he was strolling down the street, minding his own business. Before he knew it, he had been tackled, knocked out and woke up tied to a support beam in a mine with a crazy loud girl claiming HE kidnaped Amelia!

Gourry yawned. "Lina, how long is this going to take?"

"It depends on when our 'friend' here decides to confess."

"I have nothing to confess!" Zelgadis' roar was so loud, the support beam shook.

Lina locked her gaze onto him. "Look, pal! Either you tell us where Amelia is, or I'm going to get violent!"

Gourry leaned towards Zelgadis's ear. "Take my word for it, you don't want to get her mad. She's worse then a mad bull."

"I heard that Gourry!"

"(sigh) except with better hearing"

Zelgadis refused to let go of his icy expression. "I'm not telling you anything, because I didn't kidnap her."

"Then why not tell us where she is?" Gourry asked.

"Why! I don't trust you two!"

Lina placed a hand on her hip. "Meaning?"

"For all I know, you were the ones who arranged for Amelia to be kidnapped in the first place."

Lina stumbled backward. What did that creep just say!

"Lina you didn't tell me we were murderers!" Gourry cried.

"We're not Jelly-fish brain!" Lina grabbed Zelgadis by his shirt collar. "Alright smarty, I've had enough of this! In fact, I think that you're just saying that to make yourself look innocent!"

Zelgadis eyes narrowed. "Well perhaps I know that you know, that I know!"

"Well! I know that you know that I know, that you know!"

"And I know, that you know that I know that you know that I know!"

From the sidelines, Gourry's eyes were spinning. "I'm getting dizzy."

80808080808080808

"Is Mr. Zelgadis in there Rocky?"

The horse nodded as Amelia pointed to the old mine shaft. She sighed. What was he doing down there? It looked so dark and spooky and obviously dangerous. But she had no choice! She told Rocky to stay as she ventured inside.

Amelia kept her hand on the dirt wall and made sure to be extra quiet. She could only imagine who she might meet in the dark. Then she heard voices. Truthfully, it was more like yelling. There was a light coming around the corner, and shadows of figures danced on the far wall.

Amelia tiptoed into the room and ducked behind a mine cart. She saw that Zelgadis was tied up. A girl, who seemed not much older than herself, was yelling at him with a whip in hand. There was also a tall man with the longest hair Amelia had ever seen.

Suddenly, the girl slapped her forehead. "This is getting us nowhere!"

"I agree." Zelgadis replied.

"Then tell us what we want to know and we'll let you go." said the tall man.

Zelgadis glared. "How many times do I have to say 'No!'? Or perhaps you can't understand basic English!"

The girl growled. Amelia bit her lip. _"I have to rescue Mr. Zelgadis." _She thought. However, she knew it was impossible to take on both the girl and the man by herself. There were two choices; either wait until they fell asleep, or distract them somehow while she untied Zelgadis. Plan A was out since it would be hours before nightfall, which meant she would have to chose the other plan. What could she use?

Amelia stared at the mine cart. _"That could work, but I'm going to have to act fast."_ Getting to her feet, Amelia tightly gripped the cart. She quietly pulled it back and then gave a hard push.

The cart flew down the track.

The girl and man spun around.

The cart raced forward.

BANG!

The girl jumped off the track, but the man found himself slammed against a beam as the cart crashed into him.

Zelgadis blinked and appeared stunned as Amelia raced to him and began to untie the rope. "What are you..."

"I'm getting you out of here!"

"Not on my watch!" the girl cried as she pounced onto Amelia. Both of them tumbled and rolled in the dirt. It soon became an all girl's wrestling match.

Amelia tossed the girl onto her back. "In the name of justice let Mr. Zelgadis go!"

The girl threw Amelia off and pulled her into a headlock. "He's not going anywhere!"

Amelia bit the girl's hand. The girl yelped, which gave Amelia a chance to escape the headlock. "You can't beat justice!"

The girl replied by kicking Amelia off her feet. She loomed over her in triumph. "Give up!"

Amelia threw a fist in the air. "No! Amelia Seyrune never gives up!"

The girl's smile vanished. She nearly choked. ""You're...Amelia?"

Surprised by the change in moods, Amelia paused. "...Yes?"

The girl nervously laughed. "Well...this is a little embarrassing..."

"And confusing." Both girls turned to the man who was now shaking his head along with Zelgadis.

"Gourry, weren't you unconscious?" The girl asked.

"Only for about a minute Lina."

"Then why didn't you help me out?"

Gourry stared at them in a serious manner. "Because only an idiot would get involved in a fight between girls. At least, that's what my dad always told me."

Lina grumbled something unpleasant under her breath.

Amelia blinked confused. "Um...I really don't understand..."

"Join the club!" Zelgadis yelled.

Lina sheepishly twiddled her thumbs. "We're...here to rescue you..."

Gourry took a seat. This was going to take awhile.

8080808080808080808080808

"So Alfred sent you to rescue me?" Amelia asked, as she untied Zelgadis.

Lina nodded. "And we heroically tracked you down and were ready to fight the men that held you prisoner!"

"And tying me up is considered heroic?" Zelgadis questioned with his eyes twitching.

"I said I was sorry!" Lina snapped. "It was an honest mistake!"

Gourry yawned. It hadn't taken as long as he thought it would to explain things to Amelia. However, Lina wasn't too thrilled when she realized they had grabbed the wrong guy. At least now they...

CRACK!

The gunman frowned. There was that stupid sound again! He'd been hearing it over and over again since they'd entered the mine.

CRACK!

Suddenly, bits of dirt and wood shavings fell on top of this hat. Gourry glanced up. A support was dangerously close to splitting into two at any given moment. Worse yet, the other beams didn't look so great either.

Gourry gulped. He wasn't an expert on mine shafts, but even he could tell this wasn't a safe place to be. "Uh...Lina..."

No one heard him over the shouting.

"If you had the common sense to at least double check your information, I wouldn't have been tied up in the first place!"

"Hey Buddy, don't act all high and mighty! You look WAY more like an outlaw than an innocent bystander!"

"Oh! And I suppose you don't look like you're going to shoot someone! What kind of a girl carries a whip anyway!"

"You got a problem with my whip!"

"LINA!" All eyes turned to Gourry.

"Lina, what would happen if a mine shaft's support beam broke?"

"The mine shaft would probably collapse. Why are you asking?"

CRACK!

Dirt dropped from the ceiling and covered Gourry from head to toe.

The gunman wiped his face with his glove and pointed upward. "Does that answer your question!"

The ceiling moaned. The beam was just begging to let go.

"RUN!" Lina cried.

The group instantly began their escape. Dust filled the air as more beams began to crack. Zelgadis was finding it hard to breathe. He wheezed and was falling behind.

"Stupid lungs!" he cursed. Dammit! He could barely breathe.

Amelia noticed this and pulled him forward. "Keep going! We're almost out!"

Zelgadis coughed, but let Amelia pull him. Then sunlight came.

The cracking grew louder.

"It's going down!" Gourry cired.

Everyone raced out and took a leap as they got outside and plummeted to the dirt.

Rocky gave a surprised snort.

A loud crash came from behind them like the world had just broken in half. They all turned and saw that the whole mine had collapsed. Dust floated in the air around them.

Lina spit out the dirt from her mouth. "It's official. I now hate mines!"

Gourry groaned. "Let's never do that again."

"Agreed." Lina grumbled.

Amelia shook the dirt from her hair and stared at Zelgadis. The hermit was still coughing and looked a bit pale. "Mr. Zelgadis, are you all right?"

"I'm...(cough)...fine..(cough)...I just need a moment..."

Lina stood up. "And once you're okay, Amelia, Gourry and I are off."

Amelia blinked. "We are?"

"Yeah, I want to get the rest of my money as soon as possible."

"Oh..." Amelia couldn't deny that she was disappointed. She should be happy to go home, but it meant leaving Zelgadis. It was so sudden. They were just beginning to get to know one another.

Zelgadis finally felt clear air in his lungs again. "Then I'm going, too."

All three heads turned. "Huh? You're coming too?" Gourry asked.

Zelgadis firmly nodded. "Amelia may trust you, but I still don't."

"Oh come on! I said I was sorry already!" Lina yelled.

"Even so, I'm going. I won't feel comfortable unless I escort Amelia all the way home."

Amelia beamed. She and Zelgadis didn't have to say goodbye yet, but why did that make her so happy?

Lina sighed. "Fine, but I'm not sharing the reward!"

Zelgadis gave a nod. Rocky snorted. Just what he needed. More crazy humans!

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy with school assignments. I'm hoping once summer starts I'll be able to update more often. 


	7. It's You!

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that it took so long, so I decided to give you guys a longer chapter as a reward for your patience._

**Chapter 7**

**"It's You!"**

The hike back to town was long and noisy. Most of the noises were either Lina's whining for food or her stomach's growling. Rocky was following Lina's example and kept nudging Zel's shoulder as they finally got back into town.

Zelgadis sighed. "Alright fine I'll feed you, although I don't think you deserve it seeing as you ran from Mr. Stone."

"But he only did that because he was trying to rescue you." Amelia pointed out. She refused to let Rocky's good deed go unnoticed.

Zelgadis blushed. "I was able to rescue myself."

"Even when Lina and I had you tied to a post?" Gourry asked.

The hermit gave no answer and silently led Rocky away to get him some oats.

Meanwhile, Lina spotted the nearest tavern and zoomed in chanting "Food! Food! Food!"

Zelgadis and Amelia both glanced at Gourry slightly baffled. "Is she always like that?" Amelia asked.

Gourry nodded. "But it doesn't feel as weird once you've been with her for awhile."

"And that's a good thing?"

The gunman shrugged and entered the tavern. "I'm starving, how about you guys?"

At that moment, Amelia's stomach growled like a bear. "Er...I suppose a bite wouldn't hurt."

The hermit sighed. Great! Now they were eating here too! What ever happened to just buying supplies and getting out of this town as fast as possible so he wouldn't be seen?

Zelgadis sighed because he knew it was pointless to complain. He would just be outvoted. He tied Rocky to a post beside a trough of water. "I guess it can't be helped," Zelgadis thought. "Maybe fate will be on my side for once and nothing out of the ordinary will happen."

80808080808080808080808080808

The cook would never forget that day. There were only a small group of gamblers and a group of two girls and two young men. Despite this, he had never cooked so much food before and it was only for two people!

Tall towers of plates were piling up on the table as Lina and Gourry ate. Amelia ate a rather large amount as well, but it wasn't half of the amount of either of the pair.

Zelgadis had only ordered a sandwich and a glass of water. The cook was grateful when he heard Zel's tiny order. Given the others, though, the cook was going to need a long vacation after this night.

Amelia brushed the crumbs from her face. "So what's our plan now?"

Lina swallowed her last mouthful. "Once we're done eating, we'll find a hotel and head out in the morning."

Zelgadis choked. "Tomorrow! No, we're leaving as soon as we're done."

The hermit received blank stares. "And why do we want to do that?" Gourry asked.

"The sooner we leave, the more time we'll save." Zelgadis knew it was a lame answer, but he wanted to leave this town and get away from any possible gossip as possible.

"But I'm tired." Gourry replied.

"And so am I!' Lina snapped, staring Zelgadis down with a death glare.

"I don't care. We're..."

"Look, Zel! I don't know what your problem is but Gourry and I would like to sleep in a real bed tonight! So we're staying!"

Zelgadis tensed and turned to Amelia. She fidgeted as Lina also turned her gaze towards her. "Um...I feel really tired too, actually." Amelia said quietly.

"Fine!" Zelgadis slammed his fist on the table. "But we're leaving as soon as the sun is up! Got it!"

Amelia frowned. What was wrong with him? Why was he so anxious to leave this town? Thinking back, Amelia realized that he anxious ever since they got to this town this morning. Did he dislike this town so much?

Amelia leaned back in her chair. "I wish I could ask him about it." she thought. "But there's no way he would..."

"Mr. Zelgadis!" A new voice interrupted Amelia's thoughts. A slender girl with long green hair approached them. The girl was smiling, but Zelgadis looked less than happy to see her. His expression was as if he had just found a dead mouse in his bed. "...Miwan..." he muttered.

Amelia was on full alert, along with Gourry and Lina. Miwan flipped her hair over her shoulder, unaffected by the stares she was getting. "I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been? Have you written any new stories?"

Zelgadis glumly stared at his empty plate. "I'm doing fine and no I haven't."

Gourry scratched his head. "Is she your friend Zel?"

The hermit darkly remarked, "In a sense..."

"Oh, I've known Mr. Zelgadis for years!" Miwan grinned.

Amelia smiled, but was shocked at the twinge of envy she was feeling. "It's not a big deal if she knows him better than I do." she told herself, but she still couldn't shake off the feeling.

"How about we have dinner?" Miwan asked. "Then we can catch up on old times."

Lina perked up. Those were her favorite words! More food and she wasn't paying! "Sure! We'll..."

"We just ate." Zelgadis quickly cut in. "And I doubt your family would want you to spend your evening with someone like me. The same could be said for your husband, for that matter."

Amelia was thrown back by this. What was that for!

Miwan did seem hurt, but she gave an understanding smile. "Oh...you're still angry about..."

Zelgadis slammed his glass onto the table. "Miwan... please leave."

"Yes of course. We can just try catching up again some other time." Miwan sharply turned and left.

Amelia glared and sprang up from her chair. "Mr. Zelgadis why did you treat her like that!"

The hermit's fingers drummed on the table. "I didn't want her around."

"But there was no need to talk to her like that! She's your friend isn't she!"

"And we could have gotten more food!" Lina joined in.

Zelgadis lowered his gaze. "It's none of your business." Then he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Amelia asked.

"Out to a bar at the other end of town. I'll meet you at the hotel later."

"But..."

Gourry patted Amelia's shoulder. "Don't push it. I don't know why, but it must be a touchy subject with him." The gunman ate one more piece of chicken and got up. "I'll keep an eye on him. I'm sure he just needs to cool down."

"Don't forget that we're meeting up at the hotel!" Lina yelled as Gourry headed for the door.

Amelia plunked down in her chair. "I still don't understand why Mr. Zelgadis treated her like that."

"I bet she's an old girlfriend."

Amelia almost tumbled from her seat. "What!"

Lina sighed. "Come on! Think about it? The icy stare, the fact that he mentioned her husband. She's got to be an old girlfriend."

Amelia frowned. "But why did they break up?"

Lina tossed her hands up in the air. "How should I know! I only just met the guy!"

Amelia sighed. That would explain a lot and Mr. Jones did mention that Zelgadis had a broken heart? Could Miwan be the reason the Zelgadis became a hermit?

Suddenly a loud anguished cry smashed Amelia's thoughts.

"Dammit! Not again!"

Both girls turned around. At another table, there were a group of men along with a laughing curly haired girl. She had the largest feather hat Lina had ever seen and a very low cut dress. The outfit could even be considered too revealing for a saloon girl. She was also wearing the longest gloves Lina ever seen. They had to be the longest gloves in history. They went right up to her elbows.

The girl laughed and her curls bounced along. "Sorry boys! But that's what you get when you play with Martina the Gambling Queen!"

Lina choked. Oh great! The girl played and won a few games and now she thought she was a legend? She must have only just started to call herself that, because Lina had never even heard of a gambling queen and she knew A LOT of legendary names. She was Calamity Lina after all.

Lina sipped her water and muttered "Wannabe."

Martina must have caught the comment, as she instantly fumed in Lina's direction. "What was that!"

"I said you're a wannabe. I bet you've only been the 'Gambling Queen' for a month or so right?"

Martina glared.

Amelia could feeling the growing tension. "Uh...Ms. Lina I don't think..."

Martina slammed her fist on the table. "You're only saying that because you're too scared to face me!"

"Hardly."

Martina's eyes narrowed. "What's your name?"

Lina smirked. "They call me 'Calamity Lina'."

The men gasped. "The Coyote Spooker!"

"Shut up!"

Martina chuckled and drew out her large fan, waving it casually, though Lina could see the sweat on her forehead.

"Oh I see" Martine replied "I should have known you right away, especially given how 'little' you are."

That did it! Lina got out her whip and threw her chair back. "Sounds to me like you're picking a fight!"

Martina appeared amused. "Fights are too violent for me. However..." She picked up the deck of cards. "How about a game?"

Lina's grip tightened on her whip. "For what?"

"Money of course, but let's make it more exciting. If you win I'll quit calling myself the Gambling Queen and give you ten times what you win." Martina smiled evilly. "But if I win you have to grovel at my feet and beg my forgiveness for insulting me and pay me ten times what I win!"

"Ms. Lina, don't do it!" Amelia whispered.

Lina ignored her and marched over. "Fine! But if I win, you also have to pay my bill!"

"Agreed! It will be an honour to defeat the famous Calamity Lina!"

A knot was forming in Amelia's stomach. This wasn't going to end well.

At that exact moment a man wearing a large black hat came into town. His horse was as black as his hat and snorted at the same time the man did. Arriving, he got down from his horse and patted its nose.

"Easy there Howler. You can rest for a bit now."

The man then looked toward the town. It had been a long journey for him, but it was finally coming to an end. The person he had been searching for was here. He could feel it in his bones the same way a coyote knew when its prey was near. He had no idea what this person was doing in this town, but the man didn't give damn about that.

He then drew out his pistol and double checked to make sure he had enough bullets. Satisfied, he pulled his hat down over his face twirling the gun in his fingers before putting it back in his holster, and grinned. "I'm coming for you, Gourry."

808808080808080808080808080808080808

Zelgadis never considered himself to be a drinking man. It was rare for him to enter a bar. However, he was willing to make an exception. The hermit didn't even notice that Gourry was following him until Gourry sat on the stool next to him.

Zelgadis gave a sour look. "Why are you here?"

Gourry calmly ordered a drink and turned to Zel. "You're coming with us aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'm just making sure you don't get into trouble."

Zelgadis scoffed as he sipped his drink. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"So is Lina but that doesn't stop her from getting into trouble."

Zelgadis would have protested, but he couldn't think of anything to counter the comment.

"So, is Miwan an old girlfriend?"

Zelgadis choked and coughed hard almost spilling his drink.

Gourry sighed. "Yup, definitely an old girlfriend."

"She is not!" Zelgadis cried once he could speak again.

The gunman raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Do you really expect me to believe that? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two had some kind of relationship, and from the way you acted, it wasn't just friendship."

Zelgadis stared into his glass. "Okay...she sort of was..." He slammed his glass. "Oh forget it! It's not any of your business!"

"Hey! Calm down! I'm on your side!"

Zelgadis took a deep breath. "Sorry...but I don't like to talk about it."

Gourry was silent and only replied with a tip of his hat. Suddenly, Gourry sensed that someone was approaching him from behind. This feeling was as familiar to him as breathing, and he knew from it that the man coming was a gunman. Gourry didn't know exactly when he acquired this talent, but he could detect a skilled gunman coming from any direction around him. His body tensed as the figure approached.

Gourry slowly turned to find a man staring at him and grinning. "I've finally found you!" The man pulled out his pistol. "I've spent a whole year tracking you down! I had to search through every town just to find the tiniest bit of information on you, but I've found you at last!"

The man pointed the gun directly at Gourry's forehead. A grave hush fell into the room as the other drinker realized a gun fight or a murder might soon occur.

The man ignored the dramatic mood and continued. "Now, we can finally settle this."

Zelgadis tensed wondering how Gourry was going to respond.

Gourry stiffened and then said "Who are you exactly?"

There was a never louder noise in history as every person in the room fell out of their seats.

The man instantly got to his feet screaming, "It's me you idiot! Zangulus!"

Gourry slammed his hand into his fist. "Oh right! Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Your hair had gotten longer since the last time I saw you. So why were you looking for me? Do I owe you money?"

Zangulus fingers twitched. He was so tempted to shoot the fool here and now! "No! You and I were supposed to have a gun fight!"

"Oh! You mean that life or death duel you challenged me to?"

"Yes!"

Gourry laughed nervously. "Sorry...I must have forgotten about that."

Zangulus's jaw dropped and was quickly joined by Zelgadis's. "How could you forget something like that!" Zelgadis yelled.

Gourry shrugged. "Don't know. Lina has been asking me that for ages."

"Whatever!" Zangulus snarled and gave Gourry an icy cold stare. "We're having that duel here and now!

Gourry blinked. "You mean right now!"

"Damn straight! I'm not leaving this spot until I have that duel!"

"But...I'm kind of on a job and Lina would get really mad if I had a gun fight right now."

"She can blow up a building for all I care! Nothing is going to stop me!"

Zelgadis leaned into Gourry's ear. "He's dead serious."

"I know."

"What do you plan to do?"

Gourry looked back with a grave look. "I only have one option."

Slowly, Gourry stood up. He stared directly at Zangulus, cleared his throat and in his loudest voice yelled "Drinks on the house and Zangulus is buying!"

The bar was bursting with the cheers of each man drunk or sober, all rushing to thank Zangulus.

Zangulus found himself surrounded, forced to shake hands and receive various slaps on the back. "Wait! No! Go away! Gourry, get back here!"

Gourry ignored Zangulus's yell as he ran out of the bar with Zelgadis .

"That was your plan!" Zelgadis asked while running.

"It was either that or getting Zangulus drunk and then make a run for it, but this one was easier."

Zelgadis shook his head. "I bet the girls aren't having this much trouble."

That was debatable. Back in the restaurant, Lina was doing very badly in the poker game. By some fluke or miracle, Lina wasn't sure which, Martina kept getting good hands. Lina was now familiar with the signs that showed Martina had a good hand.

Martina would examine her cards closely behind her fan and then grin and laugh. With each passing card, Lina was getting more and more frustrated. Dammit! How could this curly-haired airhead be this good!

Martina had to be cheating, that was the only logical explanation, but Lina had checked the deck herself before they started playing. None of the cards were marked. So how was Martina winning?

Amelia was also wondering the same thing and she was becoming more and more anxious. She told Lina that playing this game wasn't a good idea! Now she could only pray that justice would prevail in the end.

Amelia toyed with the end of her hair and then realized that it must be in horrible tangles. She hadn't brushed it since that morning. Amelia moved to a the mirror on the wall and gently tried to get any tangles out with her fingers since she didn't have a brush on hand.

Suddenly, her eyes were caught by the far corner of the mirror where there was a clear view of Martina's current hand. There was something very strange though. There was something sticking out of her glove on her other hand.

She watched as Martine drew another card. Then in a very relaxed manner she hid her hand behind her fan. Amelia's eyes widened as Martina pulled out a three of spades from her current hand, tucked it into her glove and from the same glove took out an Ace of Hearts.

Amelia's anger flared and she spun around. "Ms. Lina, she's cheating!"

Lina dropped her cards. Martina almost fell backwards in her chair and glared. "How dare you accuse me of cheating!"

"It's true!" Amelia shot back. "I saw you! You've been hiding cards in your gloves and then changing your cards behind your fan!"

Lina's eyes narrowed. The other men were also staring suspiciously.

"Is this true?" one of the men asked.

"Of course not!" Martina protested, despite the fact her forehead was dripping sweat onto the table. "I'm an honest girl! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

In one quick movement, Lina pounced forward, grabbed onto Martina's glove and pulled. Before Martina could stop her, with one mighty yank her glove came off and a dozen cards scattered to the ground like falling leaves.

Martina gulped as she quickly tried to cover the cards with her hands. "How...how did these get here! Um...just ignore these! They're...they're...family heirlooms for good luck!"

"Like we would buy that!" One man yelled as he and the other men grew closer and a few stood behind her.

"Now! Now! Let's discuss this in a civilized manner!" All reason from the man's face was gone and he moved to punch.

Martina shrieked and ducked.

The man missed and punched the man behind her. That resulted in the other man hitting back, but missed and punched another guy instead.

Chaos broke loose. Tables were turned over. Glass bottles were shattered. Chairs were torn into pieces. The brawl had just begun.

Lina seized Amelia's hand and ran out.

"But the bill!" Amelia stammered.

"Who cares! We'll get arrested if we stick around here!"

BANG

The girls had body slammed into two running figures. They were surprised to discover that they had collided into Zelgadis and Gourry.

The four friends clutched their aching heads.

Lina cursed. "Dammit! Why were you running..."

Just then several shouts came from the direction the boys had been running from.

Lina glared at Gourry. "What did you guys do?"

More shouts and yells came from where the girls ran from.

Gourry stared back evenly. "What did you do?"

"How about we run, and talk later!" Zelgadis snapped, as he scrambled to his feet. The other three didn't need to be convinced.

808080808080808080808080808

Hours later, the sun was beginning to rise as Martina dashed around a corner gasping for air. "I finally lost them!" Her fists tightened. "Damn you Calamity Lina! You ruined my one chance at fame! I will not rest until I have my revenge!"

"Hey you!"

Martina whirled around. "What do you..."

Martina trailed off as she saw the man. He was tall, dark and handsome! The perfect dream man! She quickly regained her posture. "Uh...I mean...what do you want you good looking stranger."

"I'm looking for Wild Gourry. Do you know where he went?"

"Wild Gourry...doesn't he travel with Calamity Lina?"

"Yes, now do you know where he went!" the man yelled.

"No sorry."

The handsome man stomped his feet. "Damn! He must have left town! I'll have to leave now if I want to find him!"

"Wait!" Martina grasped his sleeve. "It just so happens I have a few matters to deal with Calamity Lina." She fluttered her eyelashes. Men always fell for the eyelashes. "Can I come with you?"

The man paused, then "Alright, but I don't have time to dawdle."

"Of course!" Martina replied and silently thanked whatever divine power had given her this chance. "Not only am I going to find Calamity Lina but I also get to travel with a cute guy! What more could a girl ask for...Well maybe a million dollars... and some diamonds and..."

"Hurry up! We can't waste time!"

Martina snapped back to reality. "Sorry. What's your name by the way?"

"Zangulus, now let's get going."

_Author's Note: For those who might be wondering in my story Miwan is an actual girl and I do plan to give more details on her relationship with Zel in a later chapter. _


End file.
